coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8524 (1st December 2014)
Plot Izzy and Sean swap their Christmas plans. Izzy is looking forward to it as she and Gary are getting on so well. Todd returns to work at Barlow's Buys, conscious of his scar. Carla and Michelle plan a trip out for a spa day. Sally gives Alya a tour of Underworld on her first day and shows her the ropes. Feeling patronised, Alya’s forced to grit her teeth as Sally "teaches" her middle management. Luke finds a new engine for "Lightning" but it will cost Steve £3,500. He accepts. Katy has applied for a paramedic course at college. Tony calls in Barlow's Buys and tries again to tempt Tracy with some dodgy stock but she still refuses, even though she's worried about the business. Leanne pushes her for the rent on the premises. Gary asks Alya if they can meet up again. Lloyd tries to get Steve to abandon "Lightning" and gets his head bitten off for doing so. Leanne meets Kal and Alya for lunch. Zeedan again refuses to join them. Alya asks Leanne if she and Gary can use her flat as a bolt hole but she refuses to aid them in their subterfuge and urges her to tell Kal about their relationship sooner rather than later. Tracy is put out to hear that Carla can afford to pay her staff a Christmas bonus. Tony tells Liz his New Year challenge is to take over Barlow's Buys. Sean is depressed that he's single. Peter rings Ken with good news of his life in Portsmouth. Ken takes Tracy for dinner at the bistro in an effort to cheer her up but it goes badly when she spots Carla, Michelle, Liz and Tony all having a good time at the next table and walks out. Sally gives Tim a reading lesson but it goes badly when she patronises him too. Tracy rants at Ken about how much Carla has destroyed her life. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Gym Member 1 - Adam Bolton *Gym Member 2 - Patrick Lally Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Just Nick's *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *V Court Fitness Notes *This was the only episode shown on this date due to an extended edition of I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here! being transmitted the same evening. The episode was shown at 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy worries that she is going out of business and is tempted when Tony calls into the shop and once again offers her dodgy stock; and Alya asks Leanne if she and Gary can use her flat so they can meet up in secret. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,540,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes